


May I

by AsheliaHime



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it because she was the princess? Maybe at first. But as the days went on she wasn’t that to him anymore. She was Anna. Something that meant a lot more to him than any royal title ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arendellesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arendellesque/gifts).



> I wrote this before I watched Frozen, so it was more a thought of how the characters would interact after the movie. Not proof-read, but I had a lot of fun writing this. This is the outcome of a shuffle song meme while Steph gave me this couple ♥. The song was Trading Yesterday's May I, which fits them perfectly in my opinion.

Tomorrow their journey will come to an official end. Kristoff didn’t know why that thought made him sad. Their shared journey already ended after convincing Elsa to return to Arendelle. The sisters were on good terms again. Their adventure was over. 

He still didn’t understand why he agreed to help that little, clumsy princess of their kingdom to wander off in a blizzard. But he did. 

Was it because she was hopelessly lost without him? Not really. He couldn’t care less if he was honest. And she wasn’t that lost without him. She knew how to find her way in the world.  _(Even better than him.)_  
Was it because she was the princess? Maybe at first. But as the days went on she wasn’t that to him anymore. She was Anna. Something that meant a lot more to him than any royal title ever will.

But tomorrow she would have to continue her life as the princess and he wouldn’t be part of that life. After all he was just a simple ice harvester.   
He was just Kristoff. Kristoff who would never have a place between royalty, who barely found his place among people. 

But he found his place next to Anna.

_(Temporary or not. It was his place. His feelings. And he wouldn’t change one thing about that.)_

While he never admitted that fact out loud it was known to her, too. Why else would she search for his presence on the night before the coronation?

They chattered about nothing and everything. Kristoff had to admit he didn’t really listened to the topic. Just hearing her talk, cheer, almost drifting in a song sometimes was enough. The tone of her voice was enough, knowing she was there with him and safe. Happy. 

"Kristoff? Are you listening to me?", she asked with a shy smile. 

Wait. Anna being shy?

"Sorry. Got lost in thoughts. Would you repeat it?"

"Well", she drawled, obviously a bit embarrassed "I was asking… if I could stay the night?" And there they were: Anna’s puppy eyes. 

Kristoff didn’t know what to say, making Anna continue: “It would be just like in the mountains. You, me, Sven. Just no wolves.”

It took some time till he gave in to Anna’s many reasons, why it would be fun to have her stay. Not that he was against it, anyway.

It was when they got to bed that Anna nuzzled against his back. 

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Didn’t you say yourself that there aren’t any wolves outside the door?", he asked, remembering how she nuzzled against him weeks ago in fear of the danger outside.

"Yeah, I did…"

"So?"

"No wolves doesn’t mean that there are no reasons to be scared, does it?"

With these words Kristoff shifted, looking her in the green eyes. 

"What is it?"

"I’m scared, Kristoff." Her voice trembled. She wasn’t ready to go back to a life with closed doors. With rules and prohibitions.

He brushed a strand of her ginger-blonde hair off her face, slightly caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was soft, painted with freckles over it. Cute little imperfections that made her whole. 

"You’ll be alright", he said bluntly "You throw snowballs at a snow monster. Show me someone who is tougher than that."

She chuckled lightly at the memory. “I guess… you’re right.”

"And if you are in trouble some day, I’m sure there are a lot of princes fighting to come to your rescue. You’re a princess, remember?"

She bit her lower lip at that comment. She had always dreamt of a prince and she believed whole-heartly that Hans would be the one for her. Her dreams were wrong. Her imagination about prince and princess-relationships were wrong and she came to the conclusion after experiencing the bitter reality: she didn’t want one anymore. 

"Will you come, too?", she whispered under her breath. 

"Huh?"

"Will you also come… to my rescue?"

He hesitated, not sure how much he wanted his answer to convey his feelings. At last he smiled, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips and promised: 

"I’ll be the first in line."


End file.
